Game On
by Little Miss Mizfit
Summary: We're going to break the new girl. Mean? Yes. Unnecessary? Definitely. We were doing it anyways. It was her initiation. Game on.


It was a bet. To see who could make her cry first. Was it mean? Oh yeah. It was downright cruel. Taking a nice girl like Sabrina Fowler and seeing who could rip her to shreds first. To see who could fuck with her head the most. It was all Dolph's idea. I'll forever blame him and his fucked up mind for all of this. Sabrina, in his eyes and apparently everyone else's eyes as well, was the perfect victim. She wasn't. She was the kind of girl you just wanted to hug and cuddle with forever - shit, I sound crazy. If you knew me at all, you'd understand. I don't get like this over chicks. She had wavy, blonde hair that went down to her shoulders, green eyes that lit up whenever she was happy (yeah, I notice shit like that, gross, right?), and a petite body that never failed to capture my attention. She was the perfect mixture of both gorgeous and adorable, and when she wanted to be, damn sexy.

I know. Why would anyone want to make a perfect girl like her cry? She was new. Dolph wanted to fuck with her. Kind of like an initiation, only meaner. I liked her the second I spotted her, laughing with Rosa Mendes at the hair and make-up station. I knew she was the new diva, but that's the only thing I knew about her. That and that her ring name would be 'Kiely.' I didn't know her real name until about five minutes later, when I walked back to the superstar locker room. It was a pay-per-view, so pretty much all the guys (and Kaitlyn, who was a lesbian so she was always allowed back there because we thought her being gay was hot) were back there. That was always fun. It was then that Dolph mentioned her.

"Have you guys checked out the new diva yet?" he asked without looking up from lacing his boots.

"Oh yeah," Jack Swagger smirked. "Sabrina. She's some eye candy."

"Sabrina," I repeated. "That's a cute name."

All the guys turned and looked at me. Dolph raised an eyebrow. "Cute?"

"Dude, did you just say cute?" Jack asked.

Alex Riley piped in. "Yeah, he just said a girl's name was cute."

"Your point?" I asked, quickly getting annoyed. "It is a cute name. I think my name's cute, too. Big deal."

It kind of was a big deal though. I'd never said the word 'cute' before. Not even when describing a puppy. Puppies were more annoying than cute anyway, all the barking and leg humping they did... gross. I'm getting off topic. The point being, I never said things like 'cute' or 'adorable' or stuff like that, so immediately, they assumed...

"Aww! You're in love!" Kaitlyn squealed. Stupid girl. But, the guys all nodded in agreement.

"He totally is," Ted DiBiase said, scooting closer to Kaitlyn. "You're so right." He seemed to think he had a shot with her. Even though she was a lesbian. And liked girls. And he wasn't a... well, actually... maybe he did have a chance.

"Fuck you guys," I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm not in love. I don't even know her. I've never spoken to her. I just like the name Sabrina. It's my sister's name."

Ted raised an eyebrow. "You don't even have a sister."

"Irrelevant."

"Um, no, actually it's very relevant. Your sister can't have a name if she doesn't exist."

"Theodore!" I shouted at him. "Go flirt with our lesbian and shut up."

Dolph stood up and made his way over to me. "I'm glad you don't love her. Because I have an idea."

"Awesome. Ideas are awesome." Not his. His ideas always sucked and got us in trouble.

"All of us get initiated when we start here. How about we initiate Sabrina?" he said, smirking. I already had a bad feeling. That smirk was no good.

"Don't the divas usually do something for the divas?" I asked, already wanting out of this.

Dolph turned to Kaitlyn. "Kaitlyn, what are the divas planning for Sabrina?"

"We're going to flush her make-up and shit down the toilet I think. Something like that," she said, while trying to push Ted away from her because at that point, he was practically trying to sit on her lap. She mumbled to him, "Get the fuck off me."

"Exactly. That sucks. Let's really initiate her. K, have you met her yet? What's she like?"

"Yeah, all the divas met her this morning. We all went out for breakfast. Do you not remember? You made sure to try and hit on all of us."

Dolph laughed quietly to himself, shaking his head. "Oh... yeah... yeah... it was a fun morning. Tell Eve I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Just... tell her."

I sighed. "Can you get to the point, Dolph, please?"

Kaitlyn spoke, answering his second question. "She's really nice. Kind of too nice."

"You think she's fake?" Jack asked.

"No, not fake," the blonde diva said. "Just way too nice. All polite and shit. Gross."

I love Kaitlyn. If she was straight, I totally would be hitting that... or, dating her or whatever. She was the female equivalent of me in almost every way.

"Oh, another nice diva that's going to get walked all over," Dolph said. "I almost feel bad for her."

"Really?" Jack asked, the shock clear in his voice.

"No. Not really," Dolph smirked. "Let's make a bet, shall we? First one to make her cry wins."

I put a hand up. "Whoa, whoa, wait. What? Why do you want to make an innocent girl cry?" I asked. I could be an asshole sometimes... most of the time... but Dolph even topped me... that sounded wrong. I don't mean it like that. He wishes though.

"She has to be tough to make it here! Are you in or not?"

And so there it was. We made a bet. Make her cry and you win. It had to have a witness though, because it was easy to lie and it's not like they could just ask her. The prize was sex with Kaitlyn... nah, just kidding. Ted tried to get that as the prize, but she punched him and he didn't mention it again. The prize was just one hundred dollars. Simple enough. There were no rules really. Do whatever it took and toughen up the new girl. We all had the same basic plan though; make her fall in love. I would put money on Kaitlyn winning though. Or maybe I just really wanted to imagine the hot lesbian sex the two would have.

Jack, Ted, Dolph, even Kaitlyn, and I were going to break the new girl. Mean? Yes. Unnecessary? Definitely. We were doing it anyways. It was her initiation. Game on.

Oh, I just noticed. How rude of me, I haven't even introduced myself! Please, let me give a proper introduction to myself, the big fuck-up that you'll learn I am.

My name is Tony Chimel and I'm going to completely break the heart of the girl I love.

Gotcha! I'm just kidding... only about the first part. The part about me loving a girl and breaking her heart? That's totally true. Hi. I'm Cody Rhodes. Nice to meet you. The pleasure is all yours.

**A/N: Yeah! A new story! I really liked this idea though, no matter how un-original it is. Read it and love it? Cool. **


End file.
